Set In Stone
by twerri02
Summary: Shane wants to find Silas, the rest just want the cure but what if they find more than they bargained for? Starts in Season 4 Episode 14 - Down The Rabbit Hole.
1. Chapter 1

**IRONY**

**A/N: Season 4, Episode 14 - Vaughn attacked Damon. Stefan helped but Damon told him to go help Elena get the cure. **

That guy is so dead...

Van? Von?

Whatever the little fucker's name was? It didn't matter. All I knew was that I would definitely get my revenge. Hopefully, I could do it with those little toys he carried in his duffel bag.

Ironic murders...they all have a certain je ne sais quoi.

As I envisioned the different methods I would make his nerves scream for mercy, I felt the wound begin to heal. This allowed me to push myself up slightly and the catch sight of barbie Original who was still laying there, unconscious from the hard hit she took.

Might as well.

With a tight groan, I pushed myself towards her and gan to take out - whatever the thing was.

It looked like a miniature stake grenade and despite how impressed i was, it wouldn't stop me from seeing his guts strewn all over his damn island.

Once I got them out, I fell back onto the rocky wall and took deep breaths, trying to fall back into the sweet daydreams. Maybe I could incorporate fire or maybe good old fashioned drowning...

Oh wait - damn Hunter's curse!

For now, the manifestations of my imagination would be enough...well for now.

Now where was-

Urrrggggghhhhhhnnnnnnn...

My head whipped around, alerted by the strange whispered moan. Frantically, I searched the dark caves and craned my head but found nothing. I then looked towards Rebekah but she was still unconscious.

Maybe I was just hearing th-

Uuuuurrrrrrrggggghhhhhnnnnn...

Well I certainly wasn't hearing things.

Without a moment's hesitation, I sat up and used the wall to push myself up. No way did I want to be vulnerable for another attack.

Now it sounded like more than one person as I heard several whispers filter through the cold air. They seemed to growing louder and coming from the opposite side to where the others had gone.

Bending down, I picked up one of the hunter's discarded stakes and

What can I say?

I live for danger...

Each step I took, added volume and desperation within the whispers so that was a good sign. It meant I was getting close to whatever the person was.

The sooner I found out what it was, the sooner we could leave this creepy island.

I was so deep in thought that I stupidly forgot to watch my step and almost fell down the large cracked hole before me. Once I had regained my balance, I peeked down and found a clearing but also noticed the whispering had stopped.

Taking a deep breath, I ignored my doubts and jumped down but stumbled slightly as my leg was still wounded, the healing was slower than usual.

Mmmmmfffffff...uuuuurrrrrggggggnnnnn...

...And they were back - great!

Doing a double take on both sides, I chose to keep going but chanced a regrettable glance towards the crumbling walls.

I needed to keep going...

There was a chance that the creepy noises were coming from Silas who was supposed to have the cure.

That cure - I was so sick of talking about it.

Hopefully once we find the thing, we can just go back to our usual miniature disasters.

As I continued down the cave, I noticed that the shadows were suddenly creeping up and the temperature had dropped distinctively. It was growing darker and the ground was even more unstable.

After a few more corners, I was down what felt like the hundredth turn but this time, my step landed in water.

Just great!

I scoffed at this and shook my leg, wanting to dry my damp jeans.

Urgh - what was the point? It wasn't l-

Whatever I had been thinking was cut off with the sight of the large rock at the end.

Taking a few anxious stumbled steps closer, I found that the rock was crumbling and it was slowly forming shape of some kind of stony sarcophagus.

Irony can be a bitch!

How was I the first one to find Silas?

I had made it clear that I did not want to be here, did not want the cure and did not want to find Silas - yet here I was...

I would call someone who cared but the hunter guy had taken my phone.

Well, I was here...

Dropping the stake, I used my fingers to roughly grip the stony lid and began to use all my strength to lift. I was surprised by how it turned out to be heavy but thankfully, I managed.

It inched slightly but that was enough to hit me with a richly sweet scent which now overwhelmed the sewage stink of the cave.

The feminine aroma invoked my curiosity and I urged myself further before pushing the whole rim to the side, causing it to loudly crash onto the left side of the ground.

Well that was not Silas.

At least I didn't think it was...

First clue was the fact that it was a woman.

She had pearly soft-looking skin that was somehow preserved for God knows how long. Long dark, feathery locks crowned her heart shaped face and were splayed around her porcelain skin. Contrasting with her pale complexion was her dark pink lips that were parted and slightly puckered.

Her peaceful expressionless face seemed youthful but that was disregarded with her womanly hourglass figure. However, her innocent air was eradicated with the tattered clothing or piece of material wrapped around her. It was one ripped scrap of white material that managed to cover her breasts - well slightly. The same sized cloth was around her waist and roughly tied by her waist. It was slightly hitched, exposing her thigh.

The sight was enough to make any man go insane...

I may be a vampire but I was man.

Just because me and Elena...well whatever that was - it didn't mean I couldn't appreciate other women.

I reached down tentatively, stroking her cheek with an attempt to feel any warmth. Sadly, she was cold as ice and I could hear no whisperings...no breaths...and no heartbeat.

If she was dead...why wasn't her body decaying...?

"What..."

The questioned remained unanswered when her eyes suddenly flew open and locked onto mine. I hadn't anticipated this or the fact that they would be pitch black. A cold and soulless ebony that engulfed both her iris and her eyeball.

It looked freaky and scary as hell.

As I stumbled back from whatever the hell she was, I found that it was useless when her hand whipped up, grabbed my neck and yanked me down.

My angered growl was gargled when her sharp fangs were elongated and soon enough, dug into the nape of my neck.

Oh the irony!

**A/N: What do you think? Do you want more...?**

**Warning: Klaus x Bella pairing**


	2. Complications

**COMPLICATIONS**

**A/N: Wow…amazing response to the first chapter and the story itself. THANK YOU ALL so much for being so considerate to actually pause and leave a review. Very thankful to all of you and I hope you know that those reviews are what made this update happen.**

Argh…I had a headache.

Wait - I had a headache? Why did I have a headache? Vampires couldn't get headaches…

I pushed up from the cold had ground I was lying on and tried to fight against the memories of last night's adventures came back to me. Each one worsening the headache that I somehow had.

Soon my thoughts played out until I finally reached the reason to my aching joints and limp muscles.

I reached up frantically searching for the marks but found no wound on my neck.

Now I was fully sat up and blinking as the bright rays of the sun assaulted my eyes. I groaned and wanted to fall back onto the ground but was reminded of my attacker.

Crazy-psycho-tomb-girl must be somewhere.

It turns out that I didn't have to look far because the sound of splashing water was my clue. I turned my head to the left, squinting at the large river and looking towards the end where there was a waterfall. When I craned my head, I could see the naked form of crazy-psycho-tomb-girl.

I then glanced to shore where her dirtied clothes had been laid out neatly before staring back at her.

I may be vampire but I was man.

Regardless of how sexy she looked, the bitch still bit me.

Without thinking and acting on anger, I grabbed the nearest rock and threw it at the water near her. The sound and action caught her attention and she whirled around, grabbing the rock before it hit her. Her speed made it obvious that she was a vampire and answered some of my questions.

I waited patiently for her to scream or cover herself but she smiled coyly. Her fingers pushing her wet locks back and then slowly yet confidently, trudged through the water towards me. When reaching halfway, she sunk back in and lazily floated around.

"You bit me!" I exclaimed in my anger and frustration.

She continued to swim, casually and full of ignorance. Her head fell to the side and her eyelids gradually lifted as she crooned, "Halalta" she murmured, beckoning me with one finger. There was something seductive about her lazy yet hopeful gaze but I decided to push the thought away.

"Okay..." I narrowed my eyes at her weird babbling. It certainly wasn't a language that I had encountered so I couldn't help but question her sanity.

"There you are!"

I turned around to find the one and only Barbie Mikaelson.

"Good morning to you too" I smiled forcibly.

She, however was in no mood for chit chat as she had already began her rambling of the day. "I know one of you has it! So, who is it?" she wagged an accusing finger at me. A cautionary look hardening her expression.

"What?" I grimaced, confused as to what she was talking about. Then again, maybe it was just the raging stampede running through my mind.

Her rage was out of control because her fingers were now gripping my collar. "The cure! Who took it?" she demanded in a loud shriek that rattled my eardrums.

"Actually, I don't know" I grumbled and tried to walk away but her hand whipped out, grabbing mine and pulling me back to face her.

She frowned, narrowing her eyes at me as she growled, "What do you mean you don't know?"

"Well maybe because I ended up spending the rest of my night unconscious" I replied and wriggled my way out 0f her clutches.

After allowing her sometime to process what I said, she stepped away from me but continued to glare at me. Her darkened glare diverted from me and at something behind my shoulder. "Or getting busy with the locals" she accused with an arched eyebrow and crossed arms.

I followed her line of sight and understood when I saw the crazy-tomb-girl emerge from the water once again. Her pearl skin glistening as the sunlight glistened the drops of water trailing down her naked form.

"No no no, she's – actually I don't know what she or who she is" I grumbled, scratching the back of my head and tearing my eyes away from her and back to Barbie Mikaelson.

Her dark gaze narrowed and she pursed her lips accusingly. "Mmmhm"

What was it about me?

Okay, I get that I am freaking hot and I charmed every girl I met – even a few guys in my day. Nonetheless, it didn't mean that I slept with any of them. Is that what everyone thought of me? That I just slept my way through life?

Elena didn't…well – not anymore.

"Where the hell have you been?" my brother's worried voice gained my attention and we both turned to watch as he jogged towards me. He was distracted by the girl swimming in the water and frowned when turning to me. "Who is she?" he questioned, craning his neck to glance at her again.

I shook my head and gripped my head with the pounding within. "I don't even know" I grumbled.

He shook his head, "J-Just never mind" he brushed it off and took my arm, pulling me to the side. "Listen, Katherine was here - she took the cure" he whispered and I stared up at him in shock.

"Katherine?!" I asked with a grimace and knitted eyebrows, highlighting my confusion. Suddenly, it all became clear and I scolded myself for not having known. I should have known better than to think she was completely out of our lives. "She must've been following us" I murmured, mostly to myself.

Of course she had perfect timing – note the sarcasm. Though, I wasn't sure as to whether I should be relieved or angry that the cure was gone. I had only wanted the stupid cure because Elena wanted it. Now that it was gone…well – it was gone…

"Damon…" Stefan grew hesitant and that familiar crease was formed on his forehead, making him look older than one hundred and sixty-three. It was the face that told me something even worse had happened; the face that meant shit just got real. "Listen…" he paused, gulping and staring off into the distance. "She killed Jeremy"

Well, I didn't see that coming.

"Elena's in there waiting for him to wake up" Stefan added but his tone didn't change, making me feel like there was something else I was missing.

I sighed but nodded in acceptance, knowing that we needed to get the hell out of this island. "Okay then, I'll go find Bonnie and w-"

"Damon..." he grabbed my arm forcibly, pulling me back to his side. My apprehension grew with the sight of his worse than usual brooding. "Jeremy was one of the five" he murmured and I finally understood, suddenly wishing that I didn't.

Oh...crap!

"Supernatural" I nodded, hating Katherine more than I already had. "Why would Katherine even kill him?" I growled, acting on anger rather than pity and grief. "What could she possibly gain from this?" I spat, wanting and needing to kill something.

I knew I should've at least made space for some of my scotch…

God! I am a selfish prick and Elena – urgh Elena. S-she was still in that cave, waiting for him to wake up and –

Just when I thought things wouldn't get worse.

For one, we had so many chances to kill Katherine and I still don't know why we didn't go through with it. We should have just grabbed her and stuck that stake into her chest and leave her dead body behind.

"She needed Jeremy's blood to awaken Silas" he explained.

I was about to question that but someone else disrupted us.

"Silas?"

We all whipped around to the young woman now standing in the water but this time, her arms crossed over her chest, helping to cover her once exposed breasts. What interested me more was the surprise and perplexity crossing her features. Her dark eyes now lightened with recognition as she repeated in her thick unknown accent. "Ma Silas?"

Well, well, well…

**A/N: So Isabella knows Silas? Any ideas for the connection between the two?**

**THANK YOU again for your reviews and I hope you enjoyed this one. **


End file.
